Team Amazon
Team Amazon is one of three opposing teams in Total Drama Alphabet. The team was formed at the end of episode 1. It originally consisted of Alistair, Frederique, Katrina, Percy, Rachel, Walter, Xuxa and Zack. In episode 6 Mallory arrived on the island and joined the team. Original Members *Alistair *Frederique *Katrina *Percy *Rachel *Walter *Xuxa *Zack Additional Members *Mallory (joins in episode 6) Coverage In A is for Arrival the team was formed at the end of the episode. The team consisted of everybody who unlocked a box with a pink coin inside. They had to sleep in the third place cabin and were a little unhappy about that. In You cannot beat Air Man! the team had an unpleasant night in the third place cabin; mainly because of Rachel and Xuxa arguing. During the challenge the team performed decently and managed to defeat seven robot masters, most defeated by Rachel. However, Rachel and Xuxa argued over a lot of things, mostly over Frederique. Of note is that they managed to defeat Izzy/Quick Man. Because of Team Himalayas having no survivors and as they had the second highest score Team Amazon finished in first and therefore won the challenge. In A little help the team geot off to a slow start with half of the team being eliminated in the first part. Throughout the challenge Katrina got injured. The team lost the challenge and therefore had to vote someone off. Alistair locked Zack in the punishment shack, and Rachel 'convinced' Percy to vote for Walter. Both Katrina and Walter got votes but Walter had more and was the first member of the team eliminated in a 4-3 vote. This episode marked the beginning of Rachel's alliance. In C Is For Dr. Clause the team was behind for most of the foot race. Frederique told Rachel he isn't interested in dating her; this made Rachel think he's a 'user'. During the challenge Frederique exploded at Xuxa after she annoys him too much. Ironically this blow up is what caused Team Amazon to win as Xuxa ran so fast out of misery that she overtook the members of Team Moon and Team Himalayas. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Rachel's alliance decided to throw the challenge to get rid of Frederique. Katrina let Zack out of the punishment shack and he agreed to vote for Frederique. Katrina stole the food Frederique made to assure that they lose. The team would have actually came second due to Team Moon's horrible food but due to Jennie arriving to save her team it is Team Amazon that lost. Frederique is voted off 4-3. In Factor Phobia the team geot a new member when Mallory arrives. Mallory was apparently tormented in the past by Katrina; Rachel promised Mallory will be voted off if they lose. Despite this they came second as they managed to scare Charlotte and Alexis thus getting two points. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! the team charged head on at Todd. Todd proves to be more than a match for the team and easily beat them. Katrina used Team Himalayas' catapult and knocked Todd over. However Team Moon wins when Todd lets them beat him. Despite this Team Amazon came way ahead of Team Himalayas and placed second. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Team Amazon didn't do so well. The girls found the chicken killing challenge disgusting, Alistair didn't want to do it and Percy made jokes about "chick fights". They killed a grand total of ninety five chickens but managed to come second due to Team Himalayas scoring lower due to only Yancy doing anything. If all of Team Himalayas had participated Team Amazon would have definetly lost. In Triskaidekaphobia the team had to face their fears. Only Rachel, Xuxa, Zack and Katrina managed to successfully face their fears. Team Himalayas was earning double points due to only having four members; due to this little snag Team Amazon lost. The vote was divided, Rachel, Xuxa and Katrina voted for Percy and Percy, Mallory and Alistair voted for Katrina. Zack held the swing vote and voted for Percy. Therefore Percy was voted off 4-3. In Sandcastle Hassle, Alistair refuses to compete in the challenge, building a sandcastle, which motivated Xuxa to build a sandcastle all by herself, with Zack helping from time to time. Rachel left the challenge to go look for Mallory and Katrina who had been kidnapped by Todd in the previous episode. Rachel however didn't succeed in finding the two, with Mallory finding her. Mallory siad that she promised to help Katrina out of the room they were confined to. So Rachel ran back to the beach where the challenge was being held and grabbed Stephanie to help her. Stephanie managed to rescue Katrina, and they all made it back to the beach where Bridgette declared Team Amazon the winners of the challenge, due to Xuxa's sandcastle being the best. In Talent Trouble, Rachel took charge in deciding who was going to perform, she chose herself, Katrina and Xuxa but after Xuxa hurt herself after praticing, Mallory got the chance to preform. With Rachel's cheerleading, Mallory's dark poetry and Katrina's computer light show, Team Amazon won the challenge. Contestants Eliminated Trivia *Team Amazon seems to be the 'neutral team' in Total Drama Alphabet. They have lost three challenges, come second in three challenges and have come first in five challenges. *Team Amazon has the same name as a team from Total Drama World Tour. Unlike the canon team this Team Amazon started out with more guys than girls but currently this is no longer the case. *This is the only team that has two contestants who knew each other before the contest; in this case Katrina and Mallory. *The team was named after, according to Izzy, an Incan king. Gallery Alistair OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Alistair Frederique OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Frederique Katrina OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Katrina Mallory OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Mallory Percy OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Percy Rachel OC for TDABC by Frank35.png|Rachel Walter.png|Walter Xuxa.png|Xuxa Zack.png|Zack Category:Teams